seekersfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Right Choice
Chapter 1:Kallik Kallik felt the rush of the water flowing around her paws. The Great Salmon River was filled with fish to catch. Yakone and Toklo stood in the river beside her while Lusa rested on the shore. Many brown bears fished as well, they were reluctant to let Kallik, Lusa, and Yakone stay, but Toklo convinced them. Kallik lashed forward for a salmon but missed. "What was that?" Toklo grunted. "Sometimes you miss!" Kallik snapped. "But you were a lot slower than usual" Toklo told her. "Toklo is right, you were slow" Yakone said shyly. Kallik refused to believe it and heaved herself out of the river, she was suprised at how heavy she felt. Kallik padded over and sat down by Lusa. "They're being ridiculous" Kallik grunted to the smaller black bear. "I don't mean to be rude, but you were slow" Lusa told her. "How come you all think that?!" Kallik roared and ran away from the river. Kallik couldn't run for very long before she got tired. How come she got tired so quick? Kallik's belly swayed heavily. Suddenly, Kallik realized what was going on. She had to find Yakone! "Yakone!Yakone!" she called. Chapter 2:Yakone Yakone heard Kallik call for him. "That's Kallik!" Yakone dashed towards the sound of her voice. Yakone found her in the forest. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I know why i was so slow at catching fish" Kallik told him. "I'm expecting your cubs" she whispered. Joy bubbled up inside Yakone. "Really?" Yakone asked. Kallik nodded. "That's great!" Yakone rubbed muzzles with Kallik. "But we can't raise a white bear cub on land" Kallik told him. "Why not?" Yakone asked. "Because white bears belong on ice" Kallik wailed. "But we live here" Yakone protested. "I want to raise our cubs on ice" Kallik told him. Yakone couldn't believe this, return to the ice where they had recently come from. "What about Toklo and Lusa?" Yakone asked. "They will be fine here, enough salmon to eat" Kallik replied. "Okay, if this is what you want" Yakone said sadly. "It is, trust me, it wil all be okay". When Kallik and Yakone returned to the river, they remained silent. Lusa eventually padded up to them, "What's wrong?" she asked them. Kallik finally told them "I'm excpecting Yakone's cubs" Chapter 3:Toklo "Really?" Toklo was shocked that Kallik and Yakone were having cubs. "They'll be beautiful" Lusa assured them. "That's not all, Yakone and i are going back to the ice" Kallik told them. "What?" Toklo roared. "We've been together since the beginning, you can't leave now" he continued. "We want to raise our cubs on the ice" Yakone sounded uncertain. "You both do, or Kallik does?" Toklo growled at Yakone. "Stop it, Toklo!" Lusa cried. "We're going to miss you" Lusa murmured to the white bears. "Dumb white bears" Toklo muttered. Yakone growled "Say that again" he dared. "I just might" Toklo snarled. Who did Yakone think he was? Toklo was a strong brown bear, he could take Yakone in a fight. Yakone lunged at Toklo and the two bears fell into the river. Toklo roared and slashed his claws down Yakone's side. He was unsure if Yakone was bleeding, since the white bear had a red tint to his pelt. Yakone sank his teeth into Toklo's ear, blood seeped out of it. Water splashed over the fighting bears. Many bears were watching them now. The blood from Toklo's ear began to dribble into his eye and it was hard for him to see. Toklo tried to push Yakone off with his paws. Toklo slashed at Yakone's belly and flipped the white bear over. Toklo shoved Yakone's head under the water. Suddenly Yakone slipped under Toklo's paws and roared violently. Toklo recoiled in shock at the quick movement and took a few steps back. Yakone repeatedly bit Toklo injured ear. Toklo gasped in pain. He's getting the advantage! Toklo flailed his paws blindly in panic. Toklo quickly slasged the white bears side. Toklo was begining to feel dizzy and was reacting slower. Yakone dragged Toklos head underwater. No! It can't end like this! "You're drowning him!" Kallik cried. Suddenly, Toklo felt weight being lifted off him. He gasped for air and crawled weakly onto the shore. Chapter 4:Lusa Lusa stared in shock as Yakone released Toklo and the injured bear crawled onto the shore. Kallik began to tend to Yakone, her eyes flashed with a worried look. Lusa padded over to Toklo who was limping heavily towards her. "We better take care of your ear" Lusa heard Toklo whimper quietly in pain. Lusa got some webs and applied them to Toklo's ear. Lusa wished Ujurak were here, their deceased friend had known everything about herbs. Lusa was happy that Toklo wasn't angry with Yakone anymore. Toklo shook Lusa off and went to sulk. Lusa looked at the river, Did Ujurak's spirit reside right by them? Lusa hoped that Ujurak would be looking after them. Especially Kallik and Yakone after they left. Chapter 5: Toklo Toklo lay down tried to ignore the burning pain on his ear. Toklo glances over at Kallik, who was tending to Yakones wounds. Toklo sighed. He had never told anyone but he had always thought Kallik was the most beautiful bear he had ever met. He looked longingly at Kallik, then glared at Yakone in fury. He touched his ear gently and watched as a brown bear padded up to him. " Hi! " Said the strange bear, " I'm Ayara. I saw the way you fought that other bear and thought it was amazing! You almost had him!" "It wasn't to hard." Toklo grunted. Ayara nodded understandingly and trotted away. Toklo sighed and with effort, pushed himself up and lim per toward Kallik and Yakone. Chapter 6:Kallik Yakone was bleeding on his side as he coughed up river water. Kallik tending to him and murmured gently. Who does Toklo think he is ,attacking Yakone like that?! Kallik glanced away from Yakone and saw Toklo limping towards them. Kallik pelt bristled in fury. Toklo looked at his paws and said, " I'm sorry for attacking you Yakone. I-it was stupid of me. " Yakone nodded. " I'm also sorry." The big white bear rumbled. " Safe travels to the ice..." Toklo murmured. Kallik and Yakone nodded "We'll miss you!" Kallik said to Toklo and Lusa. The black and brown bears nodded. Toklo and Yakone said their goodbyes, as did Kallik and Lusa. "We will always be friends" Lusa murmured as Kallik and Yakone left the river forever. They hadn't walked for very long before Kallik spoke "I need to rest" she told Yakone. Yakone pepared a nest for her in the bottom of a tree clawing up clumps of soft moss. Kallik and Yakone climbed in. "I miss Toklo and Lusa already" Kallik murmured as sleep washed over her. Kallik opened her eyes Three bears were staring at her. Kallik recognized them as Ujurak, Toklo, and Lusa! "My friends" she gasped. Toklo and Lusa looked like states while Ujurak padded forward. "They are not really here" he told her. "I'm still going to miss them a lot" Kallik said sadly. Ujurak nodded "I miss you all every day, but i can still watch over you" he responded. "Did i do the right thing by leaving and deciding to go back to the ice?" Kallik asked. "That was your choice and it still is" Ujurak replied. The three bears vanished and Kallik awoke, for real this time, a fat rabbit lay beside her. Yakone had probably been hunting. Kallik sank her teeth into the rabbit. However, she couldn't stop thinking about Toklo and Lusa. Oh how she missed them. When she had finished the rabbit that Yakone caught she saw him padding toward her nest. "Are you ready to go?" He asked looking down at her. Kallik nodded slightly. "Yes" She rose to her paws feeling her belly sway. Yakone helped her out of the nest and then they started galloping toward the North. Chapter 7: Toklo Toklo watched Kallik say her farewells to Lusa. Oh, how he wanted to stick his muzzle in her soft fur and lick her. He watched sadly as Kallik and Yakone padded away. Chapter 8:Yakone Yakone rested beside the tree, unable to stop thinking about the friends that they had left behind. However, deep down, Yakone knew that raising their cub's on the ice was the right thing to do. He had caught a rabbit for Kallik and was considering going hunting again when she poked her head out from underneath the tree. "Do you want to share the rabbit?" Kallik asked him. "No." Yakone replied, he didn't feel like eating. Kallik finished off the rabbit and they continued their journey. They traveled for many days when finally, they reached The Melting Sea. "There isn't much ice left" Yakone said as he observed the landscape. "It's almost snow-sky, the ice will return by the time i have the cubs" Kallik replied. "Well then, should we go out onto whatever ice is left?" Yakone asked her. Kallik nodded and the two waded into the water. It felt good to have cool water in Yakone's pelt, the river water was always too warm for Yakone. Suddenly, something grabbed Yakone's hind paw.The thing had sharp teeth."Orca!" Yakone cried. Kallik swam rapidly to the ice and heaved herself onto the nearest block of ice. Yakone kicked the orca off and swam desperatelyto the ice. As he tried to get out, another orca bit into his leg. Kallik slashed at the orca and the beast released it's grip. Yakone got up and the two bears stood still. "We are here." Kallik murmured. Chapter 9:Kallik Kallik and Yakone had been living on the ice for many moons now, and all was going well. Both white bears had settled into a snow drift den and Yakone had become an excellent seal catcher. Kallik sank her teeth into a fat seal, the warm taste filled her mouth. Kallik continued to eat the seal when she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Oww!" she cried. Yakone was immediately by her side. "It's happening" she told him. A white bear and a brown bear appeared like shadows in the den. Kallik realized they were Nisa and Ujurak! "Mother!" she gasped. Ujurak spoke to Yakone "I'll show you the right herbs" Ujurak dashed off with Yakone. Nisa sat by Kallik "It's going to be okay" she comforted her daughter. Yakone and Ujurak returned, both had leaves in their mouths. "Now have her eat the leaf" Ujurak instructed Yakone. Yakone put the leaf into Kallik's mouth. Kallik chewed the leaf, wich released a foul taste into her mouth. "Don't spit it out" Ujurak murmured in her ear. Kallik gasped as an awful pain shook her body and a cub slid out onto the ice. "A she-bear!" Nisa announced. "Anymore?" Yakone asked. Ujurak rested his paw on Kallik's belly "There's one more." he murmured. Kallik had never felt such intense pain since she lost her mother. Kallik cried out in agony. Kallik obediently ate another terrible leaf and felt a great pain shake her and a cub slipped onto the ice. "A male." Nisa said. Kallik felt exhausted and weak. "What do you want to name our cubs?" Yakone asked her. Many names raced through Kallik's head. "How about Elurra and Aurora?" Kallik suggested. "Elurra and Aurora, it's perfect" Yakone murmured. Nisa and Ujurak nodded and vanished. Kallik looked down at Elurra, her daughter was so small and, perfect. Category:Polar Bears Chapter 10:Yakone Yakone sat guard outside the snow-bank, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his new family. It had been three moon's since Elurra was born and she was already playing around. Suddenly, Yakone sensed three more white bears. Two males and one female. One of the males smelled like a cub. The three bears appeared and walked up to Yakone. "We need to use that snow-bank!" The male growled. "My famile's in there!" Yakone snarled back. "Then we might have to drive you out!" The male responded. Although this bear was large, Yakone could see that he was weak and looked hungry, so did the female and the cub. The sight of the starving cub stabbed Yakone in the heart. "How about i make the snow-bank bigger and you live with us?" Yakone asked them. Elurra poked her head out of the snow-bank. "Who are they? She asked Yakone. "Uhhhh" Yakone didn't know who they were. The male introduced himself first "My name is Taqqiq" Chapter 11:Kallik Kallik was woken from her nap by Yakone. "Your brother is here" he told her. Kallik's heart filled with joy. Taqqiq was here? Kallik got out of the snow-bank and saw her brother, waiting. "Kallik!" Taqqiq welcomed her warmly. The two touched noses. Chapter 12:Yakone It had been 3 moons since Taqqiq, Shila and their cub had built a home out of a nearby snowdrift. It was almost time to go into the den and sleep when Elurra came outside. "Dad?" she said. "Are you coming?" "Yes my precious daughter." Yakone muzzled Elurra. Aurora butted in and licked Yakones nose. They slept when it was morning yakone was roused by the sun shining in.And he could see Taqqiq was stirring so he woke.And thenYakone sat guard With Taqqiq they chated for a while until Elurra bobbed her head out of the drift and wailed with hunger. Yakone and Taqqiq set off and found a seal hole and waited for what seemed like forever until a seal came and with a powerful blow to the head Yakone killed it. the two males dragged it back for the family and they ate the happily. Chapter 13: Kallik Many moons had passed and it was almost time for burnsky. Kallik was happy at the thought of seeing her friends again. Yakone had suggested they went early to avoid the melting ice. Finally, ill see Toklo and Lusa once again. Kallik, Yakone, and there family ran along the melting expanse. Taqqiq and his family were right behind. ''Were almost there. I know it. '' What Kallik didnt know was that Lusa had a lover of her own. Chapter 14: Lusa Lusa watched as Kallik and Yakone walked out of view and sighed. " LUSA!" Lusa jumped and turned backwards. "MIKI!" Lusa has first met Miki as a cub and saved him from some white bears. Miki was now tall and handsome. Lusa couldn't help but nuzzle him affectionately. " I missed you." Miki murmured Chapter 15: Toklo Toklo lashed foward and caught a salmon. ''Kallik loved salmon... '' Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw 7 pale shapes, 3 of which were small. As the shapes got closer he realized it. "KALLIK! YAKONE!" Chapter 16: Kallik Kallil lunged into a gallop when she heard Toklo yell. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Yakone, carrying Aurora and Eluraa, hot on her trail. Kallik bounded toward Toklo and nuzzeled him happily. Chapter 17: Toklo Toklos heart skipped a beat when Kallik nuzzeled him. He nodded at Yakone, unsure if he was still angry at him for calling white bears dumb. Yakone curtly nodded back and walked over to what Toklo though was there cubs. Chapter 18: Yakone Yakone nodded to Toklo snd walked away. Yakone knew Toklo had fell in love with Kallik, his Kallik, and was angry at Toklo for attacking him. Yakone knew Toklo had also attack him out of jealously. Yakone nuzzeled his cubs. " Now youll Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Polar Bears Category:Grizzly Bears Category:Black Bears Category:Nice story Category:Read on